


Rwby: Burning Roses and Bumblebees Chapter 1

by thesunflowerinwinter



Category: RWBY, Tokyo Ghoul
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:43:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4617042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesunflowerinwinter/pseuds/thesunflowerinwinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is about my favorite ships falling for each other and going on a date but they don't quite know what they've got them selves into. This Fan-fiction takes place in Tokyo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Weiss Confesses

I don't know If this is her way of welcoming me in, or pushing me out. Her cold hands release my back.

"Don't be ashamed of it you little rascals!" Ruby says, "I have a little thing for Cinder too."

"I was not expecting that reaction after I just wooed your sister." I say.

"Well don't phrase it like that." Ruby says.

I hear the door creak as Cinder Fall walks though the door. Her hair is almost as magnificent as Yang's.

"Hey guys. Who wants coffee." She says as she holds out a cup of coffee.

Weiss snatches it right out of Cinders' hand.

"Now is your chance Ruby! Ask her out!" I whisper into Ruby's ear.

"Hey Cinder, want to go get some good quality coffee at the Anteiku Coffee shop?" I ask her.

"Yea this coffee kinda sucks. Lets get out of here." Cinder says.

The door shuts. Weiss stares blankly at Yang and I/

"Do you realize what you two just caused? The world now spins off it's axes because of you two! You have not only embarrassed yourselves but in the meantime you dragged me into the embarrassment too!" Weiss yells.

"Uhhhhh." We say.

"Do you think Ruby enjoyed walking in on your little presentation? Huh? I don't think so." Weiss says as she shoves her face into the pillow and mumbles, "And now Cinder (my true love) is probably banging your sister!"

"I'm so sorry Weiss." I say.

Yang rests her head on my shoulder. I pick up her head and place it between my my palms. I lean in and fall into her lips. She bites my lip and it bleeds a little. I wrap my arms around her and quickly let go.

 

 

Ruby: I look over the counter and see a young girl sitting behind the counter. Her eye flickers from a red to normal as she looks at me.

"How may I help you?" She says.

"Um can we get two cups of your finest coffee?" I ask

"Sure stay here and it will be out in a minute." She says,"I'm Touka by the way."

Touka starts brewing some coffee in the back.

"Here you go." She says hand us the coffee cup,"We ran out of cups cause our stupid new worker can't figure out how to wash dishes. Sorry" She says.

Perfect. Cinder and I both lean in for a sip and our lips touch. Her lips burn mine with a thousand suns but I never want it to end.I place my palm on the back of her head and lean in. I open my my mouth and it tingles. The electricity sparks between us as she opens her mouth and sticks her tongue into my mouth. Our lips smack on each others and I put back. Wow. I open my eyes and Cinder wraps her legs around mine.

"We need to get back to the Hotel." I say,"Before." 

Touka disappears into the back round. We race back to the hotel and open the door.

"Weiss?" I call out.

No response. The place is empty.

"Yang? Blake?" I call out.

No ones there. Cinder pushes me down to the floor. My back aches with pain. Cinder falls on top of me.

"We can't." I say.

"Shut up. No one will find out." Cinder says.

"No I am sorry I really can't" I say trying to lift myself up.

She forces me down as she sits on top of my stomach.

"Stop talking!" She yells.

"Get off." I demand.

She doesn't get off. She pushes my shoulders down. I am powerless. She Presses her lips against mine.

"Stop!" I yell.

"Shut up!" She yells as she ties my mouth up.

She pull off my shirt and unclips my bra. She takes off everything. I can't help but let her. I grab her ass and pull her towards me. She unzips my pants and thoughs a blanket over the both of us. 

"Don't tell anyone about this or else." She says.

I nod. She unties my mouth and begins to kiss me again.

The door opens and the three of my fellow sisters pull up the covers.

Cinder keeps on as she pleads. 

I scream.


	2. Chapter 2

I enter the room. It's silent. I see Yang. She is so hot when she's sleeping. Her hair is like locks of gold. Her eyes sparkle as she opens them. 

"Good morning yang. Would you like some coffee?" I ask as I hand her a cup of coffee.

"Sure. Thanks." She says as she grabs the cup.

She sits up. I'm the only one she will allow to brush her hair. I grab my hairbrush and stroke down her hair. No knots. Her hair is like perfection. It smells like honey. She turns around. Our lips touch. I close my eyes and hope this isn't a dream. It's not a dream. Her lips taste like red velvet cake. She shut her eyes. I pull her closer to me. Her skin is so soft. She hugs me and I lean closer. She opens her mouth and sticks her tongue in my mouth. We sit their for a while and keep on kissing I never want this to end. Ruby starts to wake up. Yang and I hide under the blanket. She wraps her legs around my waist.

"Blake? Hey Weiss, Where's Blake?" Ruby whispers.

"I think she went to the lobby to go get coffee with cinder." Weiss says. 

"Ok I'm going to get coffee wanna come Weiss?" Ruby asks.

"No I'm good." Weiss says.

Once Ruby leaves we wait for Weiss to fall back asleep. Yang unclips my bra. She pulls off my shirt and gets in top of me. I pull down her pants.

"Yan-." I begin to say as she cmo (Cuts me off)

"Shh." She says.

I pull off her shirt. Then the door opens. Ruby walks in.

"She wasn't down their Weiss. But Cinder was." She says.

We are busted. Ruby pulls off the blanket and sees us. We pretend shes not there. Yang pulls me closer and then drops my head. Ruby looks so confused. I get up and start to put on my clothes. So does Yang.

"Uh, Weiss, I think I found Blake." Ruby says.

"Where was she?" Weiss exclaims.

"Lets just say she was sleeping under something." Ruby says.

I get up and feel as Ruby disapproves of me. Ruby hugs me. I'm so confused.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cinder and yang fight. And ruby and cinder fight.

I watch as yang rips cinder off of me with her bare hand. Clenching on to cinders hair whipping her and she lands on the wall. I watch as her crisp hair falls from her head. Her boobs fling to one side. Yang stares at her perfectly shaped body. Cinder throws herself at yang and rips off a chunk of yangs hair. Yang clenches cinders boobs and pushes her back into a wall. Yang kicks her repeatedly. She punches her in the side of the head and cinder passes out. 

"Are you ok sis? What happened?"yang asks.

"I'm ok. And she...was..." Ruby begins.

"It's ok u don't have to to talk about it if u don't want to." Yang says.

Yang, Weiss, and Blake get Cinder dressed. I pull on my bra and slip on my underwear. My jeans pull over tightly. I throw on my shirt. 

"Ok Cinder should wake up in a couple hours but right now she is in the closet. I walk back to our closet and open it. A half dressed Cinder lays inside on a chair. 

"Cinder?" I say.

"Yea?" She says.

"Just seeing if u were a wake. sorry about that." I say.

"It's alright. Next time you don't scream." She says.

Silence lies between us. I walk closer to her. She caresses my face. I smack her face and my hand burns it leaves a mark across her face. Starting from her cheek and ending on her nose. Her face turns beat red. 

"I didn't know if this was clear before but we are done." I say kicking her chair back. 

She slams on the ground and the chair breaks. The wood stabs her in the arm and she bleeds on to the ground. Her feet are free but her arms aren't. I can smell the chalky blood from her. Cinder charges at me and hits me over the head with the board that keeps her hands together. Her blood drips on my head. I fill with anger.

"Come on don't be like that." Cinder says.

I sock her in the stomach and she falls to the ground.

"I thought it was gonna be harder to take you down." I say. 

 

She gets up and her arms are free. These wing like figures break from her back. I recognize them. They are kaugunes! Shit. I'm at war with a fucking ghoul. Her kaugune flies at me. They look like fire. They are purple. I duck.

"How did you?" I say and pause.

"Oh these things, they aren't mine. I stole them from that coffee girl." She says.

They swing at me as the coffee girl burst threw the door. She has beautiful purple hair . It matches her kaugune. She jumps In front of it and black blood oozes from her stomach. While Cinder is distracted I grab the kaugune from her hand. I pull it out of her stomach and she groans.

"Come on babe don't play hard to get ." Cinder says.

I stab her in the stomach and she collapses on the floor. The coffee shop girl runs heals herself.she runs over to cinders body. She rips her chest open and pulls her ribs out of her body. She flings the bones across the floor. 

"I'm Touka. Can you hand my my kaugunes and I'll spare your life." Touka says .

I hand her them. She tears her hear out and takes a bite out of it like an apple. It bleeds onto her white dress. She tears the skin of her stomach out and I turn away. I can smell the dried blood on my face.


End file.
